


His First

by timewaster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Destroying Childhood Memories, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sad with a Happy Ending, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewaster/pseuds/timewaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment in Naruto's childhood, which includes a tiny shed, a free ramen ticket and a kind shinobi strangely willing to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First

**Author's Note:**

> First Archived in 2004 at FFN. Slightly re-written, but may still have mistakes here and there (no beta reader)
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, and Viz Media. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

It was the fifth time already.

The fifth time he was adopted into a foster family.

The fifth time he tried to fit into his new home.

The fifth time that his efforts were fruitless.

The fifth time that he was beaten for no apparent reason.

And finally, the fifth time he found himself under this tiny shed just a few blocks away from the Ninja Academy after running away.

It was raining really hard this time though, that his little refuge wasn't enough to shelter him from the downpour of water. But he didn't really mind. He'd choose getting wet from the rain than go through with the whole ordeal again for the sixth time, the seventh, the eight, or whatever nth time.

At a very young age of four, he learned to survive without feeling the warmth of a true family. He never knew about his parents, nor where he actually came from. But having the villagers look at him with those cold, cold eyes wasn't any help at all. Even though he was kind of used to it, the feeling of utter loneliness still pained him. Though all things considered, he would rather just live by himself.

What worried him a bit was what the the 3rd Hokage would do once he found out that he ran away again. He knew the old man meant only good things for him. But then it would be better if he'd just let him on his own rather than force him into a family who clearly didn't want anything to do with him, but was obliged to do so just because it was the will of their leader. It looked like he would have to lie about the beatings for the fifth time also. He was already a burden to everybody else. He wouldn't want the only man who had shown him kindness to become one of them.

The rain continued to pour heavily that after a while, the piece of plywood that served as the tiny shed's roof gave up from the weight of the puddle above it. Despite this, he didn't move from his place, thinking that it was no use because he'd still be soaking wet whichever way he chose.

He wasn't sure how long he has been sitting there hugging his knees to his chest, shivering from the cold. He was vaguely aware of the sound of footsteps going to his direction, until he stopped feeling the raindrops flow through his body. He looked up to see a black haired leaf shinobi holding up an umbrella with midnight black eyes piercing through his own blue ones. The stranger looked like he wasn't even in his teens yet, but he was sure he was not a genin because of the vest so many older shinobis he'd seen wearing.

He wondered what a person like him was doing near him. It wasn't that he didn't like the attention he's getting right now because hardly anyone even looks his way. It was just that the older boy looked like someone who's got other things in his hands than waste his time standing in the middle of the rain, holding out an umbrella for an insignificant orphan kid like him.

Not long after, the rain slowed down until it was merely droplets falling from the evening sky. The two of them remained motionless, staring at each other. Finally, the older boy broke the silence.

"Well, are you just going to sit there all night and get yourself ill?" the strange shinobi asked, although the way he talked was so toneless that you'd actually think twice if it was actually a question.

"Why do you care, mister?" he asked in return. He was a bit curious on why the older boy suddenly took interest of his health. It's not like someone would worry if he gets ill. They'd probably be happier if he just died altogether.

At this, the stranger's eyes softened, "I have a little brother about your age. Someone young like you needs to be taken care of."

His eyes widened in surprise at the implication of the words. It was strange that someone other than the old geezer would actually care enough to think about his well-being. He looked at the older boy suspiciously but the hopeful glimmer was also a bit evident in those expressive eyes of his.

"Come on, I'm sure you're hungry," the older boy offered his hand and after a moment's hesitation, the young boy took it.

They walked the dark streets in silence, still hand in hand. The younger boy studied the face of the stranger who offered him help. It was a a moonless night and the stars were not visible through the thick clouds due to the rain. But he could still make out his features, with his long dark hair tied in a pony-tail and of course the dark obsidian orbs he saw earlier when the older boy looked down at him.

He was too intent on making out the stranger's other features that he was a bit surprised on having abruptly stopped. He turned in front of him and finally noticed that they were standing in front of a small ramen stand with the banner "Ramen Ichiraku". He then felt something like a piece a paper being slipped in the hand that was previously held by the stranger. He looked at it, and then looked up to older boy with a questioning look.

"Give that to the old man and he will give you food," the older boy said in reply to his silent question.

The young boy looked at the piece of paper again, then to the ramen stand, and then back to the stranger. The latter gave a small nod, urging him to go on. The smell of newly cooked ramen was already invading his senses, which increased the grumbling of his empty stomach. With one final look of gratitude, he turned around to where the stranger was standing but saw no one in sight.

He was a bit disappointed that he wasn't able to ask the kind stranger's name when he had the chance, but then he guessed that he probably wouldn't have answered him anyway. Either way, he was still grateful to the man's kindness, and hopefully somehow he'll be able to repay him in the future. For now, he is happy that he experienced a lot of firsts in a night where everything seemed so hopeless.

It was the first time the Hokage wouldn't find him huddled in that tiny shed.

The first time a shinobi other than the kind old man has shown him kindness.

The first time he got a free ramen ticket.

The first time he had his bowl of miso ramen at Ichiraku's.

And finally, the first time that something good actually happened just when he thought that life could never get better.

-End-


End file.
